Your death, my love
by GoldenChainsXO
Summary: Charlie Swan, the most feared man in the world, requests one thing from his daughter. To seduce Edward Cullen. Bella Swan is about to lead Edward to his brutual death. Lemons in the future :  unicoangel xoxox
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just a quick little prologue for my next story. I'm not very good at sticking to stories but I intend to keep this one up. Hopefully my intentions are nice to me. Let me know what you think and if it's worth carrying on :) Sorry for any typos or mistakes._

**Your death, my love**

**Prologue **

**Bella Swan **

I walked into my father's office, the smell of stale cigars and whiskey hit my nose. I fought the urge to gag as I strode over to the brown leather chair in my father's office. My father, Charlie Swan, was the most feared mafia boss but to me he was just my father. I was an early child, my mother had been murdered by the Cullen Mafia. The Cullen mafia have been our enemies for hundreds of years. Our families despised each other. "Bells?" My father snapped, obviously becoming frustrated with me. "Sorry Charlie." I replied as I sat down in the chair opposite my father. My father's face was creased up with confusion as he stared at me, his aged face creased. My father was covered in scars, all souvenirs from various fights he had gotten himself into. "I have a request of you Bella." My father announced. I snapped my eyes up to meet my father's, this came as a shock to me. Charlie never asked me to do anything. "Yes?" I asked, intrigued as to what this request was. "I need you to seduce Mr Edward Cullen." My father replied, his face showing the anger that he felt for the Cullens.

This revelation shocked me the most, my father never asked me to get involved with any of his work and he asked me to _seduce _one of the notorious Cullen sons. The last boyfriend I had my father had broken his nose. I was thirteen at the time**. **"How?" I asked, confusion enveloping my face. "Bella, you're eighteen years old, I'm sure you know how to seduce a man." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Sure my father had scared away all the boys in the area but when I was on holiday with Lauren, nobody knew who I was and nobody knew my father. "Why do you want me to seduce him?" I asked, crossing my legs. "Because dear Bella, Edward Cullen had just taken over the Cullen mafia as the boss and it is a perfect opportunity to kill him. I need you to get in with him. Nobody knows I have a daughter so you are the perfect bait. All I ask is for you to seduce Cullen so that he trusts you and then I can kill him." My father explained. I thought about his proposition for a while, I had to get something out of this. "I'll do it under one condition." I replied. My father may be the worlds most feared man but when it came to me, he was wrapped around my little finger. "Name it." He said. "Allow me to go to university to study Literature." I replied. "Bells we've been over this. It is a dangerous time at the moment and I need to keep you safe." I scowled at this. "So sending me into the lions lair is the better option?" I cried, anger boiling deep inside me. "If Cullen trust you he won't hurt you." My father replied, looking tired. "I've named my price." I stated, sitting back in my chair and waiting. "Fine, have it your way." My father groaned, looking defeated.

I stepped out of my father's office with all the information I needed. My father had gotten me a job in the local bakery which Jasper Cullen's girlfriend owned. I would use her to get to the family and then I would make my move on Edward. I was to take on the surname 'Masen' to ensure the Cullen's did not suspect me of being a part of the Swan mafia. Once I had gained Edwards trust and maybe even his love I would suggest he meets my family. That is when my father would strike. My job was to lead Edward Cullen to his death. I sighed to myself as I climbed into my Land Rover discovery, I had a lot of packing to do. All I had to do was set a man up for his death and then I would be going to university. I was such a mafia princess.

Once I was all packed up I decided I should do a quick bit of research on baking things before I started a job at a bakery. I'm not saying that I can't cook, I'm just saying that I don't. My housemaid cooks. I do cook though, sometimes. For instance I cooked a few months ago as it was my housemaids birthday and her day off. I wandered into my large luxurious kitchen and looked around at the numerous appliances surrounding me. Okay, I couldn't cook and there was no way I'd had time to learn. I'd just have to blag it. I grabbed my hand bag and shut the door to my penthouse apartment, I was going to miss home. Once I was in my car I set up my satellite navigation system that was integrated into the car and I started on my long car journey.

I pulled up outside my new home. It was a quaint little house in a small town called Forks. The house was tiny and humble looking, I was not going to enjoy this. I groaned as I opened the door into the house, everything was old and shabby looking and covered in dust. My father hadn't allowed me to bring my housemaid so the job of looking after the house and myself was all dependent on me. I was so not going to survive this. Once I had brought all my luggage into the house I made my way upstairs and into a small bedroom with a single bed, I blew the dust off of the bed and I climbed in with my clothes still on. I had a long day ahead of me and I needed my sleep. Tomorrow was the beginning of Edward Cullen's death.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review please**

**xoxoxoxox **


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter is not very long but I want to keep this story moving which may mean regular short chapters as opposed to long chapters which are uploaded hardly ever. I'm sure you'll all agree the first option is much more favourable. Well, I hope you do. Anyways, enough of me talking. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review it! _**  
><strong>

**Your death, my love**

**Bella Swan: **

I awoke to the sound of birds singing, which was extremely unusual for me. I slowly sat up in bed and I looked down at myself, I was still in my clothes from the day before. I groaned and slowly got up out of bed, I felt dirty and I needed a wash. I threw open one of my suitcases and pulled out my towel and shower bag. I then made my way into the small little bathroom which barely housed the bathroom suite. For me the small dingy bathroom was a lifetime away from home. I was used to my spacious bathroom which contained a whirlpool bath and under floor heating. I was a spoilt bitch and I was used to my luxuries, I was not used to living in poverty.

Once I had suffered the delights of ice cold water in a shower which literally had mould growing in it. I wrapped myself up in my towel and made my way back to my bedroom. It was 7:00AM and I was due to start work tomorrow which meant I had a whole day ahead of me to do whatever I wanted. I quickly dressed in a plain blue pair of jeans and threw on my favourite coffee coloured cashmere jumper. I then dried my hair and applied a little make up. By now I was in quite a good mood, I had the whole day ahead of me so I decided to start the day with some breakfast.

I soon regretted my decision to make breakfast. The kitchen was bloody tiny, I couldn't have even fit my car in the room! Not only was the kitchen tiny but it also was thick with dirt and there was no food in any of the cupboards. I decided that I should just give up and go to Starbucks to grab a coffee and maybe even a muffin. God I was hungry. My usual morning routine would be waking up to my housekeeper placing a plate of pancakes on my bedside table.

I grabbed my hand bag and jumped in my car, it felt exhilarating to leave the dump in which I now live in. I felt excited at the prospect of discovering a new town and a new group of people. For all of my life Charlie had restricted my social circle up until a year ago when I decided to break free and live my own life. I carelessly threw my bag onto the back seat and turned up the radio as I drove along the dull dreary roads. The weather was dull and there was drizzle of rain but something so simple could not defer my mood today. I was happy and nothing would change that. As I drove into the old fashioned town it soon became apparent that I would not be finding a Starbucks so instead I pulled up outside a small café which looked quaint and friendly.

I pushed the door open and walked into the small café, the walls were decorated with pine wood planks and the tables and chairs matched the walls. The flooring inside the café was coble stones. The place was old fashioned but I liked it, it felt homely, something I'd never felt before. I grabbed my purse out of my bag as I walked up to the counter. I ordered a strong black coffee from an elderly looking woman. "You're new here." The woman stated, staring at me over the top of her glasses. "Uhmm yeah. I've just moved here." I replied, quickly grabbing my cup of coffee and almost running away. I should have known better. I never had been very elegant, I just couldn't control my own limbs. I heard a crunching sound as my I lost my balance and my coffee went flying across the room. Shit, what had I done?

I tried to slowly stand up as I looked around me, there was a man standing above me trying to help me up. I took the man's hand and pulled myself up. "Thanks." I whispered feeling mortally embarrassed. "It's okay." He replied, bending down to pick up something. Whilst the man's attention was elsewhere I took the time to have a little look at his appearance, he was tall with scruffy brown hair and a face that would make even a model jealous. This stranger obviously worked out too, I had to stop myself from dribbling as I watched his biceps tense. "Ah crap." He moaned as he looked down at the broken mobile in his hands. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I Replied, horrified at the trouble I had caused. "It's not your fault honestly." He said, setting the broken pieces of his blackberry down on his table. "Let me pay for a replacement." I said, reaching for my purse. "No, I can't let you do that." I felt really bad about breaking this man's phone. "At least let me buy you a drink for compensation purposes?" I Asked, picking up my now empty cup of coffee. The man agreed and I returned to the counter to order two new coffees and to inform the elderly woman of the spillage.

I sat down with this stranger and we talked for hours, about everything. I told this stranger all about my hopes and dreams to one day become a journalist and he told me of his dreams to own his own company. I had told this man what I had never told anyone else, I told him how I craved for my own life. I told him that my father was oppressive and that I had not a choice in my own life. He listened to everything I had to say and he told me a little about his own life, from what I could gather his parents were just as controlling as my own father. I had enjoyed my conversation with this man.

As I stepped outside I realised it was nearly three in the afternoon, I also realised that after hours of talking to this stranger I had no idea of his name or of who he actually was. I knew about his controlling parents, his childhood pets and I even knew where he lost his virginity but I did not know this strangers name. The fact that I had never found out this man's name bugged me the whole of my journey home, how had I lost myself in our conversation so much that I had no even thought to ask of this man's name? I did my best to push the stranger to the back of my mind and I carried on driving back to the hell hole that I now called home.

As soon as I arrived back at the house I decided it was about time I attempted to clean it. I opened one of the cupboards in the kitchen and took out a bottle which had a picture of a kitchen work surface on it . I also grabbed a cloth and I started to wipe down the kitchen. It must have taken me at least an hour to clean the kitchen but it eventually looked and smelt clean, I was very proud of myself. I then decided to move onto the rest of the house and to hover it all. Once I had hunted down the hover I pressed the on button, nothing happened. I kicked the hover, nothing happened. I then pushed the hover a little wondering if maybe it turned on as it was pushed, that didn't work either. I decided to take a minute to sit down and stare at this strange machinery. Why the fuck wouldn't it work? Hover's should obey their masters shouldn't they? Not that I was it's master. God I read too much. It was then that I noticed a small black lead that was tied around the handle of the hover, I slowly unwound it and jumped with joy as I realised it was attached to a plug. The hover needed plugging in. I hastily shoved the plug in the socket and jumped as the loud noise of the hover echoed throughout the empty house.

Once I had hovered the _whole _house I felt absolutely exhausted and starving, the last thing I had eaten had been a cheese and chutney sandwich at the café. I packed the hover away and made a mental reminder to look for a cleaner, there was no way I was doing that every day. I grabbed my laptop and searched for a take away in the town. Clearly this town was filled with elderly delinquents as there was no Chinese take away, I instead settled for a pizza. I would go food shopping tomorrow after my first day at work. Tonight I would eat my pizza and try and learn how to cook by using the internet and you tube. Somebody must be able to teach me how to cook.

**Review please :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
